The Tomboy
by Kittiy
Summary: Lily has a dangerous seacret and if Voldamort ever finds out then it could be the end of Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This can't be real!" said 11 year old Lily Marie Evens crying. "Please say it's not real!"  
  
"I sorry Lily" Her father, Charles, said stroking Lily's vived red hair.  
  
"Why did she have to die?" Lily said her father did not answer.  
  
"I'll be in my room" She said pulling away from her father and headed to the stairs.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!"Screamed Lily's sister Petunia "IF SHE HADN'T TAKEN YOU TO CHURCH  
NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"  
  
Lily ignored her sister and went up to her room, only she used to share a room  
with Violet. Lily beagan to cry again and walked back down stairs and into the kichen.  
She ran outside slaming the door.  
  
"Lily!" Her mother called after her, her mother was outsid ehanging laundry, but Lily did not  
her here she just  
ran into the woodland behind her house not looking back   
  
Lily Evens' oldest sister Violet had taken her to church a two days ago and die in a car crash   
while trying yo save her sister. Lily had just goten a broken arm and a brused head.  
'And just when I got my letter to Hogworts' Lily thought  
She silently rambled through the woodland trying to find a   
place were she would be safe. She looked up at the sky, not a hint of sunlight.  
Lily sighed and placed a stay strand of vived red hair behind her ear.  
Looking around for some place to stay and seeing none Lily continued.  
She did not get to far when it started to drizzle.  
  
"Oh man" Lily said under her breath and ran harder.  
Her hair red fell out of the crued poney tail Lily had put it in causeing it  
to fall in front of her eye making her oblivous to her sroundings.  
Lily triped on a rock and fell face first on the leaves that covered the ground,   
hitting her head on a tree root. Swaring Lily tryed to get up but she  
just didn't have the stranth.   
  
It began to pour. Lily shivered and fell into unconsisness only hearing the steady down pour of  
rain and the crunching of leaves. 


	2. Meet the Muraders

(A/N: Shewhodares, thanks for your opinion. I'm sorry about the SP mistakes. My dad forgot to install word so I'm stuck with note pad.  
  
WindRider-Damia, I will explain more about Violet thought out the story. Anyways I will skip around a bit but I'm planning to do most on Lily's years at Hogwarts and some after.  
  
Ebony River, thanks! I would love to read your stories!  
  
Joey Potter, thanks. If I can't my dad to install Word I will gladly e-mail you.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily woke up, cold and sweating, finding herself in a red and gold four-poster bed. Shivering, Lily sat up to look at her surroundings, trying to remember where she was. What happen? One minute I fell and hit the ground and now I'm here? Lilly thought. Then it hit her. I'm at school, and Violet is... dead. Lilly wrapped the blankets around her tighter, trying to keep the chilly night air out. Dead. The word wrung in side her head. It was three months after Violet's death and she still dreamed about the horrible event.  
  
"When will it ever leave me alone?" Lilly silently sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this?" Rolling over, Lily tried to blink back the tears and tried fall back asleep. Dreading when the next day would come.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look! It's carrot top!" James Potter sneered. James had jet-black hair, bright blue eyes and was always getting into trouble. Lily just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Stuff like this happened every morning since Lily came to Hogwarts.  
Hello to you to James. Lily thought buttering some bread. So much for thinking things will be different away from home. Lily sat lost in thought as James and his friend planed the perfect prank on Lily.  
"Any ideas?" James asked his friends.  
"Not yet..." Sirius Black mumbled, wolfing down his scrambled eggs. Sirius Black was James' best friend. He had black hair and gray eyes. Most girls thought he and James where the hottest boys in school, and where always trying to get their attention.  
"It's rude to talk with your mouth full Sirius." Remus joked. Remus Lupin was also Sirius' and James' best friend. Remus had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Remus was the swot* of the group. He usually looked up spells for their pranks or help James and Sirius with their homework.  
"What if we made Professor Flitwick sing Aggadoo**?" Remus asked  
"That would be funny!" James said. Sirius nodded in agreement.  
"What if we pulled a prank on Evens?" Sirius suggested.  
"Good idea! Like she has friends anyway." James laughed glancing over at Lily, who at the time was reading a book.  
"She's such a swot!" Sirius remarked rolling his eyes. "Swots are so boring!"  
"HEY!" Remus yelled, chucking a piece of toast at Sirius. "I'm not boring and I'm a swot!" Sirius only stuck his tongue out at Remus.  
"So? You say boring like it's a bad thing." Sirius retorted.  
"Sirius! Remus! Clam down!" James said laughing "We are trying to plot against Evens remember?"  
"Oh, yea...." Sirius said, and before you know it, they had planed their prank.  
  
* * *  
  
"Teacher's Pet." "Swot" "Tosser***" Lily quickly walked along trying to ignore the people that where talking behind her back. She soon came up to a stone gargoyle that lead to Professor Dumbledor's office. "Toad warts" Lily said. The stone gargoyle sprang to life giving admittance to her. Walking up the spiral staircase, Lily walked into Professor Dumbledor's office. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Lily asked sitting down.  
  
*Swot: A person who has no life and has to read to learn things for school. **Aggadoo: The worst song ever written. It won the Eurovision song contest, which is a contest for the worst songs ever written. 


	3. Kelly

A/N thanks for your replies every one. I'm sorry I have not written in a while I just got a new computer and school started on the 2nd. Dad deleted every thing of mine off his computer so I had to start this chapter from scratch. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Lily walked slowly out of Professor Dumbledor's office. Apparently her sister Patunia had gotten her self in to a mess at school and wound up with a broken arm. Lily did not care, after all Patunia was all ways picking on Lily. WHAM! Lily had not paid attention to where she was going and ended walking into a wall, sending her books flying, and causing people to laugh. Picking up her books Lily ran back to the Gryfindor common room and hid under her covers.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sitting in a corner working on their prank.  
"No, that wont work" Sirius said scribbling out something on the piece of parchment they were bent over.  
"Why not?" James asked  
"It's not all that funny" Sirius said  
"If you do it right it will be" James said This went on for a while.  
"Will you to shut up?" Remus asked looking up from the spell book he was looking through. James and Sirius glared at him but were silent. After a while they stopped and went to bed.  
  
Lily woke up around three in the morning to find a girl who looked no older then 5 laying a sofa fast asleep.  
"Uh. hello?" Lily said leaning over the girl. The girl's eyes slowly opened. "Aren't you a bit to young to be at Hogwarts?" Lily asked as the girl sat up.  
"Never judge a book by it's cover the girl snapped then looked deeply into Lily's eyes. "Your Lily am I right?" The girl asked  
"Er.Yea" Lily said.  
"I thought so." The girl yawned standing up. That was when Lily saw that the girl was only a few inches shorter then her. "I'm Kelly." 


	4. Life

Thanks for your replies! I'm sorry I have not written in a while but my life has been busy and now is my only spare time I have had in months!  
  
Lily and Kelly had a strange relationship. Lily did not know anyone and Kelly seemed to know everything about everyone! One day, the two girls were sitting under a tree by the lake when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down a few feet in front of them, not realizing that they were near Lily and Kelly, absorbed in conversation.  
"Watch this" Kelly whispered something and a silver stream flew out of her wand hitting James in the back of the head.  
"Ahhhh! What the hell was that?" James asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"I have no clu-AH!" Sirius yelled.  
"What is wrong with you two?" Remus asked  
"Hun?" James asked  
"What. is. going. on.?" Remus repeated  
  
"That was a good one" Lily whispered to Kelly.  
"Thanks."  
  
Life was slow. Lily and Kelly worked hard on their grades (and trying hard not to be hexed by James Potter and his gang). Kelly would still hex James when ever she could but not in front of Lily. One day the two girls were walking down the coridor where James and Sirius were teasing a boy with greasy black hair.  
"Why that little." Lily said she always hated to see people get teased.  
"Lily leave it be" Kelly warned and Lily backed off.  
  
'The days flow by quickly when you have a friend' Lily thought one day. Halloween had come and past already and it was almost time for Christmas break.  
"How about we hit the Library at lunch?" Lily and Kelly.  
"Sounds good to me!" Kelly replied.  
  
"Why do they like the library so much?" James asked his friends.  
"Maybe they like books?" Remus suggested.  
"Or maybe they are doing something illegal?" Sirius said.  
"That's it." James agreed. Remus sighed. 


	5. It's in his kiss

A/N Sorry I have not written in a while so I will try to make this extra long! I hope my spelling and grammar has improved greatly, but that may be too much to hope for. ^_^  
  
Kelly: How come I'm sop short?  
  
Lily: You're not short!  
  
Sirius: Just below avrage  
  
Lily: Shut Up Sirius  
  
Sirius: Make me!  
  
Lily: Silenco!  
  
Remus: Ya! Now I can finally get some sleep!  
  
Kelly: I thought you were tired because of your transformations.  
  
Remus: Yes but you try sleeping in a dorm where every five minitues Sirius yells something stupid in his sleep.  
  
(Lily and Kelly snigger)  
  
James: Can Kittiy Please get on with the story???  
  
Kittiy: MUAHAHAHAH THE HUMILIATION OF HOGWARTS REST IN MY HANDS!!!!  
  
(Everyone looks at Kittiy)  
  
James: I think there is a free mental clinic down the street. I think you might want to check that out once you have finished this Chapter. Kittiy did you happen to know that you DO NOT own Harry Potter.  
  
Kittiy: Duh! Do you think I'm thick or something?  
  
(Every one looks at Kittiy)  
  
Kittiy: What?  
  
Remus: Agadoo do do  
  
Lily: AHHHH!!! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Kittiy: Okay! Keep you're britches on!  
  
(A/N Sorry I just had to do that!)  
  
Chapter 5: It's in his kiss  
  
In The Library  
  
"This is going to be good!" Lily said flicking through a book. "Ya. I found the perfect spell!" Lily looked over at the book Kelly was holding. "Let's get to work!"  
  
The next morning Lily and Kelly were early to breakfast. "Hello Ladies!" James said sitting down next to Lily. For a moment lily looked as if she was going to be sick but she smiled sweetly at James. Pretty soon Sirius and James were inhaling food as if there was no tomorrow. In Unison they drained their goblets before going back to eating.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" Lily asked. "Present!" Lily turned around to see Remus. "Hello Remus!" Kelly and Lily said. "Hello!" Remus said sitting across from Lily and next to Sirius. All of a sudden James and Sirius jumped up and stood on the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Does he love me, I wanna know How can I tell if he loves me so?" James sung  
  
[Is it in his eyes?] (Sirius is singing in the brackets)  
  
"Oh, no, you'll be deceived" [Is it in his sighs?]  
  
"Oh, no he'll make believe If you wanna know"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
"If he loves you so"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
"It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is, oh yeah] [Or is it in his face?]  
  
"OH no, it's just his charms"  
  
[In his warm embrace?]  
  
"OH no, that's just his arms If you wanna know"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
"If he loves you so"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop] "It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
" Oh, it's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is] " Whoa, Hug him and squeeze him tight Find out what you wanna know If it's love, if it really is It's there in his kiss"  
  
[How 'bout the way he acts?]  
  
"Oh no, that's not the way You're not listenin' to all I said If you wanna know"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop] "If he loves you so"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
"It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
"Oh, It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
"Whoa, Hug him and squeeze him tight Find out what you wanna know If it's love, if it really is It's there in his kiss"  
  
[How 'bout the way he acts?]  
  
"Oh no, that's not the way You're not listenin' to all I said If you wanna know"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
"If he loves you so"  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
"It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
"Oh, It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is] "Oh, yeah it's in his kiss"  
  
[It's in hiss kiss] [That's where it is]  
  
" Ooh, it's in his kiss"  
  
[It's in hiss kiss]  
  
"That's where it is It's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
" Ooh, it's in his kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
"Ooh, oh it's in his kiss Oh, oh, it's in the kiss"  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
The two boys took a bow then they realized what they had just done and ran out of the great hall filled with laughing students and teachers.  
  
"That was good!" Remus said to the girls "I wonder who did it though." The girls shrugged giggling like mad.  
  
"That was a great song!" Lily said in mock surprise.  
  
"Ya, who ever pulled that prank must have been smart." Kelly hinted.  
  
"Very smart" Remus said.  
  
******* Later *******  
  
"How can boys be so thick?" Lily asked Kelly.  
  
"No clue. I must have hinted that we pulled the prank about 40 times and no one got the hint." Kelly said.  
  
"This could turn out to be a good thing you know. We could prank people constantly and no one will know it was us."  
  
"You know that's a great idea" Kelly said.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Evans and Goldmon" (Kelly) A brunet walked in to the girls dorm.  
  
"Why hello to you to Brittany" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up Evans." Brittany said  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Lily said  
  
"Oh yes I can! My father is Minister of Magic!"  
  
"So? And you're point is?" Silence "I thought so" Brittany opened her mouth to speak but Lily cut her off. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Night Lily" Kelly called closing her curtains.  
  
"Night Kelly" Was the reply. 


	6. Katie

Chapter 6: Katie  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting on a sofa working on his homework when a blonde haired girl joined him with bright blue eyes. She flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Hello Remus." She said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Er... hello..."Remus said.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" the girl asked a little hurt.  
  
"No, Sorry" Remus said a little nervous.  
  
"I'm Katie, Katie Green." Katie said.  
  
"Uh... Okay?" Remus said. What is this girl doing? He had never seen her before in his life and now she was flirting with him as if she was his girlfriend. 'I'm only 11.' He thought. 'That is a little to young to be thinking about girls.' Then he thought of James and Sirius who were always flirting with girls. At the moment James and Sirius were trying to figure out who had pulled that prank on them, even though that was almost three months ago. Remus had an idea who it was but he had no proof. Remus sighed. Two months util they caught the train back to Kings Cross Station. That seemed like a long ways away. Katie scooted closer to Remus so now their shoulders were touching. Remus stiffened. He was becoming very comfortable. 'Someone come please help me!!" Remus thought silently. At that very moment Lily walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Remus, Katie." Lily said. "I forgot my textbook." She raised an eyebrow when she saw that Katie was now practically on Remus' lap. 'Help me' He mouthed at her, Lily tried hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"What do you want Evans?" Katie asked flipping her hair. Lily smiled.  
  
"Well I was wondering if Remus was still accompanying Kelly and me to the kitchen to get some food and then studying for the exams?" Remus quickly caught on.  
  
"Of course I am!" He said smiling at Lily.  
  
"But I thought you forgot you're textbook? You are trying to get rid of me aren't you?" Katie pouted.  
  
"No, but Remus did promise." Lily said getting impatient. This girl was not as stupid as Lily though she was.  
  
"You don't want to go, do you Remus?" Katie purred.  
  
"Actually I do. At the moment I am quite hungry."  
  
"But dinner is in an hour!" Katie protested.  
  
"So? If we get some food and bring it back here then we will have more time to study for the exams." Lily pointed out. Katie pouted.  
  
"But the exams are two months away!" She complained.  
  
"All the more reason to study."  
  
"Oh fine!" Katie said then left.  
  
"Thank you!" Remus said leaping up and hugging Lily.  
  
"It was no problem. Now how about we go get Kelly and go to the kitchen. You did promise." Lily reminded him as she grabbed here textbook. "We'll meet you here in 2 minutes."  
  
"Do you even know how to get to the kitchens?" He called to Lily's retreating form.  
  
"No, but I know you do." Lily said over her shoulder as she walked up to the girls' dorm. "Hey Kelly, ready to go?" Lily said looking at Katie.  
  
"Er... yea?" Kelly said not really sure about what was going on.  
  
"Then come on!" Lily dragged Kelly out of the dorm and down to the common room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kelly hissed.  
  
"To the kitchens with Remus." Lily whispered as they walked over to Remus.  
  
"Hey Kelly." Remus said smiling at her.  
  
"Hello Remus!" Kelly said.  
  
"Ready?" He asked the two girls offering each of them one of his arms. Lily took one arm and Kelly the other.  
  
"Yep!" lily repiled and the three of them were on their way. 


	7. Kitchen

A/N: Sorry I have not written in a while. I'll try to make this one extra long.

Chapter 7:

Remus, Lily and Kelly were sitting at a table in the kitchen talking and eating.

"Thanks for saving me from Katie but why are you being so nice to me? I'm part of the group that makes you're live hell." Remus pointed out. Lily's eyes flashed with sudden anger.

"Don't expect it to happen again!" She snapped. Remus threw his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it I was just asking. I would hate me if I were you."

"You asked for help so I gave it to you." Lily shrugged and dug into her chocolate chip ice cream. (A/N: I want some ice cream Cries)

"And how did you know my name?" Remus asked "Or that I know where the kitchen is?" Lily shrugged.

"Kelly once pointed you out to me. She knows every one's name. And I've seen you sneak out to the kitchen. Do you honesty think a cloak will hide you?" Lily said simply.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Remus said shocked. "And you can see threw it." Lily just raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so!" She replied.

"And how do you know every one's name?" Remus asked turning to Kelly who didn't look up from her vanilla pudding.

"People don't generally acknowledge me. So I hear things. Just like I know you were planning to prank Lily today." Remus winced.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed. "I DO ONE GOOD THING AND YOU ARE STILL TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL?!! WELL I'M SORRY FOR EVER CAREING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE!" Lily screamed quickly getting up from the table. Remus did the same and grabbed her arm and looked into her green eyes.

"Wait, I'm sorry but..." He never got to finish that sentence. The next second he was in a house. A muggle house, he noticed and a 3 year-old Lily walked into the room with a book. She carried it to an older girl. 'She looks about nine,' Remus thought watching as the younger Lily waddled up to the older redhead. Smiling she picked up Lily and put her in her lap.

"What's the story today Lily?" She asked.

"Two Witches" Lily said holding out the book. The older girl laughed.

"You really love that book don't you?" Lily nodded "Why don't you get mum to read it to you?"

"No, want Violet to read!" Smiling Violet began to read the story.

'That must be Lily's sister.' Remus thought. 'And apparently they are very close.'

The setting changed.

Now Remus was in the back seat of a car. In the front seats was a much older Lily and older Violet at the steering wheel. The two of them were talking and laughing as Violet drove down the highway. All of a sudden there was a crash, the air bags were not working and the car began to swerve. Violet fought to control the car but when she saw that it was hopeless she threw her self over Lily hoping to protect her younger sister. The car hit a passing car knocking out Lily. Remus faintly heard sirens before every thing went black.

Remus blinked now he was in a hospital looking at a bruised and bloody Lily. Her parents where sitting on either side of the bed, crying. There was another person in the room but she keep off the to the corner refusing to look at Lily. Remus' attention was brought back to Lily as she opened her eyes.

"What happened to Violet?" She asked. Her mother only wept harder. "No!" Lily gasped before beginning to sob.

Remus jerked away from Lily and Let go of her arm. Looking at Lily he saw that she had been crying.

"If you tell any one I will kill you!" She sobbed then ran from the room.


End file.
